


论漆黑三嫁与王尔德童话的兼容性

by caleonora



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.0, Gen, Parody
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleonora/pseuds/caleonora
Summary: 极短章仿作。（杀人的不是我，是石川小姐和王尔德。）
Kudos: 2





	论漆黑三嫁与王尔德童话的兼容性

“那天早上，当孩子们离开花园的时候，他们看见巨人躺在那座建筑物顶上，已经死了，满身都盖着白光。”

——《爱梅特赛尔克的花园》

“‘我还剩下一个被光之巫女挽留下来的灵魂。’阿尔博特说，‘你把它拿去，斩开你的未来吧。’”

——《光之王子》

“‘你要给我唱歌，同时把你的胸膛靠在水晶塔的塔尖上。你要为我唱足一百年的歌，而水晶塔的尖刺将刺穿你的心房，吸走你的鲜血。你的血流过我的每根血管，成为我的。’”

——《猫与玫瑰》


End file.
